A clinical XRAY based apparatus and method with dynamical signalling of an execution feasibility level during entering operational parameter values.
The invention relates to a system as recited in the preamble of claim 1. XRAY-based apparatuses are in wide use for diagnostic treatment, and in particular, but not limited to Computer Tomography Scanning. Before executing the measurements proper, an operator may have to select a variety of scan parameter values before the actual scan can be acquired. Inter alia because of the actual state of the apparatus, not all combinations of parameter values may be valid. The determining of whether a selected multi-parameter setting is feasible, represents a difficult task for a human operator, because of the following reasons:
Certain parameters are interdependent, such as through limitations imposed on certain geometrical movements. Also, the duration and the intensity of the radiation combine to produce the actual radiation load.
A particular aspect that is difficult to estimate is the dissipation load on critical elements such as the XRAY tube. The maximum incurred temperature is especially difficult to guess.
In consequence, amongst other things, it is an object of the present invention to allow the operator to dynamically anticipate the feasibility of a proposed radiation process, and in case the feasibility is too low, to amend the process in an early stage of the preparation thereof. In fact, if the feasibility level would be to low, the proposed irradiation could necessitate unforeseen wait times in order to let cool down the XRAY tube or other critical elements or other relaxation to occur. Various effects from outside could cause the XRAY tube to heat up, which herein is also called relaxation. Finally, in certain situations, the scan could even have to be aborted.
Now therefore, according to one of its aspects the invention is characterized according to the characterizing part of claim 1.
By itself, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,378 has a feedback mechanism to the apparatus for under influence of varying tissue attenuations adjusting the XRAY dose. In this way, irradiated persons may be subjected to less radiation than otherwise. In practice, the user interface of the prior art apparatus would not signal this adjusting on the level of the irradiation parameter values for possible amending by an operator.
In contradistinction, the present invention is a procedure that affects the user interface in a dynamic manner, and in consequence, uses a calculated feasibility level of the process. In particular, the present invention allows to detect such problems in an early stage, so that mitigating steps could be taken, or alternatively, the process can be cancelled or directed to another, more powerful apparatus. In general, the present invention intends to greatly diminish delays that would be due to the trial and error setting of various parameter values in order to further improve the efficiency of the planning of scans.
The invention also relates to a clinical XRAY based apparatus arranged for applying the method as recited. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in dependent claims.